Jonnor: I need You!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is a Jonnor saga for The Fosters. This will be about what will happened after Season3 Midfinale on episode 10 where Connor tells Jude that he is moving to LA with his mom.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jonner: I need you!**_

 _ **A/N: Hello Guys! This is my first time writing a "The Fosters" fanfiction! I'm a big fan of this show! I like how this show shows things what people go through in real life like...Adoption, being abandon, gay relationship, pregnancy and etc. So...I decided to write a story about what happened after Season 3 episode 10 when Conner decide to move with his mom in LA.**_

 _ **Beware Jude will get pick on a lot with three guys at school as things gets harder for him. Will Connor come back to rescue his boyfriend? Who will help Jude?**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own The Fosters characters, I own the OC's, Starr Hanley. There will be more OC's to come!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy!**_

Jude POV:

It's been a couple of weeks that Jude has to move on without his boyfriend, Connor. Jude has been sort of lonely with Connor, Connor has always be there for Jude when he gets lonely, bored, or just someone to talk to. Connor has always been like apart of The Fosters family since he sort of grew up with Jude. Every since Jude and Connor started dating...Stef and Lena always calls Connor their soon to be son in law while Jesus, Brandon, Callie, and Mariana treats Connor like a brother and AJ was being Connor best friend. The Fosters has always respect Jude and Connor relationship but, I guess once Connor move to LA with his mother, They has always comfort Jude when he gets depress sometimes.

Jude was in room getting ready for school as he was just as angry that his boyfriend, Connor is not here. Jude look up and a picture frame of him and Connor when they went to LGBT Prom night. AJ and Callie walks in the room and was asking if Jude was ready for school.

" Hey Jude, you ready for school?" Callie questioned Jude.

" Yea, I'm ready." Jude answered as he turn around and face both Callie and AJ which Both Callie and AJ knows that something is bothering Jude.

" Hey Jude...You're alright?" AJ questioned. " If this is about Connor...You tell us anything what's going on with you. We are here for you."

" Thanks, but, I'm fine." Jude lied as he walk between Callie and AJ and walks downstairs while Callie and AJ just looks at each other like...What was that about.

" Okay? What's that really about?" AJ questioned.

" Jude is like that. He's upset about Connor went to LA with his mom." Callie answered.

" I thought Jude was okay with it?" AJ questioned. " That's what Connor told me."

" Jude just want what's best for Connor to have someone that loves him. Jude wants Connor to have a life with his mom." Callie answered.

" Jude should know that Connor rather just live with us and still be with Jude." said AJ. " Connor wants to be apart of this family."

" Really? Wow! Well... I don't know what's going to happened with Jude, I'm afraid something bad is going to happened to my little brother." Callie cried into tears as AJ stop her tears.

" I will watch over you're brother." AJ answered. " I promise my best friend, Connor and you that I will watch over him."

" Thank You!" Callie smiled as she hugged AJ so tight as they was having a moment, Brandon walk by he saw Callie and AJ hugging each other as he got a little jealous.

Connor POV:

Connor Stevens was doing his working out in the gym as he was trying to think something else other than feeling depress about not being around with his lover, Jude. Connor misses Jude so much! Connor barley made through his first week of LA because Jude was his everything! Connor and Jude be there with each other a whole lot! Connor has always protected Jude from bullies because there are some kids that picks on people who are gay but, Connor has always fight for Jude's battle because he don't want nothing bad happened to him. The Fosters has always treats Connor like family, he fits in like the rest of them. Connor always hangs out with his bud, AJ and Jude's adopted brothers, Brandon and Jesus as they four of them hangs out and go to a party while Jude stay with Callie and Marianna as they just help cook dinner with Stef and Lena or do ach other fingernails painting and talks about boys/boyfriends.

Now, Connor has to move on without Jude, the question is, can he move without his boyfriend?

Connor was all sweaty all over his bare muscular body abs while wearing a pair of grey shorts and tennis shoes as he has his headphones on while he was listening to " Immortals" by Fall Out Boys on his mp3 player while he was benching 315 for 10 reps. Once Connor got to his last reps...His half sister, Starr Hanley interrupt him.

Starr has long blonde hair with hazel eye color just like her big brother, Connor. Starr wears a blue dressy top with white leggings and a pair of white heels on. Starr knows that Connor is stress out about not being there with his boyfriend, Jude but, he was getting away from his father, Adam since he didn't really fully accept the fact that Connor and Jude are boyfriends. Starr wants to be there by her brother side and just talk to him.

" Hey Connor!" yelled Starr as she was getting Connor attention but, Connor didn't hear her because hew as working out.

" Connor." yelled Starr as she call his name again which he still didn't responded. Starr walk toward him as she took the headphone off of his ears which Connor just look at her half crazy.

" What you did that for?" Connor questioned his sister, Starr.

" You didn't hear me calling you're name." said Starr.

" Sorry, What is it?" Connor questioned his sister as he got up from the bench as he pick up his towel while whipping his face with sweat.

" I'm just worried about you, Are you okay?" Starr questioned.

" Yea, Why wouldn't I be?" Connor questioned.

" I don't know, maybe it's about you're boyfriend, Jude." said Starr as she look at him waiting for him to answer which he didn't say anything. " Connor, it's okay. I understand what you are coming from."

" Do you?" Connor questioned. " I have a hard life! My parents have been separated when I was three, my father don't accept me from being gay or accept my relationship with Jude, I have to deal everyone picks on me and Jude! But, I was being brave and protective for Jude because I care about him! Jude and his family are my family as well. "

"Why didn't you move with him instead of live here?" Starr questioned him.

" I thought about it after Callie went to court but, Jude say he was okay with me living in LA with my mom and you." Connor answered.

" Do you really believe that?" Starr questioned Connor.

" Well...Yea." Connor answered.

" OMG! You are such a guy!" Starr tells Connor as she rolled eyes at him.

" What? What did I do wrong?" Connor questioned his sister, Starr as he walk up to him.

" Hello? When a girl or Jude say that they are okay with it...they didn't mean it." said Starr.

" Then, why he say he was okay with it?" Connor complained as Starr just rub her head as she know that her brother, Connor don't get the message of what she is saying.

" Jude is not going to say to not live with you're mother." Starr answered. " Because he didn't want to hurt your feelings or have you to get mad at him because he care about you! Even I don't know nothing about Jude, I been through that road when my boyfriend move away."

Connor was feeling so stupid for not catching on for what Jude is saying. " Man! I'm stupid!"

Starr walk closer to Connor as she rubs on his back while comfort him, " It's okay, you are just being guy. You didn't know."

" What am I going to do?" Connor questioned his sister, Starr.

" Talk Mom to take you back, I'm sure she will understand." Starr tells him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jonner: I need you!**_

 _ **A/N: Hey Jonnor fans! Thanks again for liking my first chapter of "Jonnor: I need you!" This was suppose to be a one shot of Jonnor but, thanks to you guys...I will make more chapters of it. Not sure how many chapters this story yet. But again thank you!**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own The Fosters characters, I own the OC's, Starr Hanley. There will be more OC's to come!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy!**_

Jude POV:

Jude is at school walking toward his math class in Mr. Barry's class. Jude felt very weird by not having Connor around. Connor usually carried Jude's books and walk him to class. Now, Jude has to do it for himself. Jude was looking around as he see guys and girls staring at him as they whispering each other ear and was laughing at Jude since he is very alone and he is like a easy target when Connor is not around to rescue him. Jude was trying to walk off pretty fast a little and was ignore what the other kids things about him.

" Hey Judicorn, where you're gay boyfriend?" say one girl.

" That nigga is gay!" say a thug black boy.

" Look at him walking really fast gurl!" said another girl.

Suddenly, Jude trip on someone leg as someone meant to trip Jude on purpose. Jude fell down hard as all his books fell everywhere on the floor. This one black guy that trip Jude walk up to him along with his friends. The guy was light brown skin with black short hair cut and brown eyes. The guy was wearing a black shirt that say " Si-Ray Mode" in red writing with a pair of baggy red shorts with black and red Jordans. The guy named is Shawn Banks but people calls him "Si-Ray or The Boss". Shawn wears this cool white legit shades on.

The second guy was named Russell Tanner and he was white guy. Russell was taller than Shawn Banks and very built looking. Russell has short brown wavy hair with blue eyes. He wears nice causal dressy light blue button up shirt with a pair of long khaki pants with a nice black dressy shoes.

And the last guy was Greg Ross, he is African-American. He is brown skin with long black dreadlocks, he is the tallest guy out of Shawn and Russell. He was wearing a green money hat that say " G-Money" in green writing with a neon green tank top with black baggy short that making him low riding with Nike black sandals.

Jude look up to the three guys as Shawn, Russell, and Greg just grin and laughed at him.

" Oh look guys, it's the Judicorn! All alone and don't have no friends or anybody!" said Shawn.

" What's a matter Judicorn, do you miss you're Connor?" Greg questioned Jude as Jude was mad and was trying to cry.

" Where actually is Connor anyway?" Russell questioned Jude. " Why did he left you and go transfer to LA?"

" I know." Shawn smiled as he got closer to Jude. " Maybe Connor is sick of this Jonnor crap that everybody been talking about! Maybe Connor is ashamed of you what you been become. Maybe Connor is not gay at all and just pretend to be you're little boyfriend. Who cares, you are all alone!" Shawn tells Jude as he slap Jude in the face hard as Jude was holding his face.

" What's a matter Judicorn! Did that hurt?" Russell questioned as he kick Jude in the back hard. " Not tough now huh!"

" What you going to do about it?" Greg questioned Jude as he punch him the face as three guys just attack Jude for no reason while everyone was watching and video cord it.

Greg and Russell pin Jude down and grab him on both of his arms while Jude was on his knees while Shawn was getting ready to hit Jude. Shawn was yelling while he was talking to the crowed.

" Go ahead and video this shit! This is why I'm the Baddest!" Shawn yelled. " I put the Mode in Si-Ray!" Russell and Greg was grinning hard as they tell Shawn to go ahead and hit Jude.

Shawn turn toward Jude and super kick Jude in the face and made Jude nose bleed while Greg and Russell just push Jude in the ground hard.

" Who's Bad!" Shawn yells yells as the crowed at school was cheering Shawn.

Moments later...AJ, Daria, and Taylor ran to Jude's rescue. Daria and Taylor went to check on Jude while AJ chase Shawn, Russell, and Greg down as they ran off and laughed. AJ didn't get to catch them, AJ ran toward Jude as Taylor gave Jude a paper towel for his nose as Taylor and Daria help Jude up.

" Hey Jude, you alright?" AJ questioned him.

" Jude has a busted up nose and he needs to see the nurse." Daria answered.

" Where the hell is these Teachers? Why didn't they stop the fight?" Taylor questioned.

" Who cares, I just want to go home." Jude cries into tears as Taylor and Daria comfort him and walk him to the nurse office while AJ decided to text his best friend, Connor and let him know what happened with Jude.

Connor POV:

 _[I'm about to tell my mother that I decide to change my mind, I want to go back with Jude and The Fosters. To be honest, they are my real family. The Fosters has been really great to me. I'm use to everyone so it felt like home. I remember when Callie and Marianna tries to sneak on me and Jude in the bedroom and being noisy on our conversation. How Jesus teach me how to fight for the first time, Brandon took me to my first party as I got hangover sadly which Jude got a me at me for being drunk. Me and AJ became best friends and we do stuff together like sports or play video games. Mrs. Stef and Lena was being very protective of me and Jude, I always go have dinner with and sometimes I spent the night with Jude. Me and Jude finally say I love you to each other before we say our goodbyes. Instead I just kiss Jude, the two of us hugged each other. I play the stupid card, why didn't I kiss him? But, hopefully that's going to change when I talk my to go back and live with Jude and the Fosters]_

Jude saw his mother, Alexis Stevens Hanley in the living room as she was watching Netflix on her TV. Connor was sort of nervous but, he manage to walk and talk to his mother in private.

" Hey Mom." said Connor.

" Hey Connor, come sit with me...I was about to put on Hercules on Netflix." said his mom.

Connor sat with his mom on the couch as him and his mother was having a moment. " I remember watching this with you when you were younger. And now look at you growing up into a handsome young man."

" Mom, there's something I need to tell you." Connor questioned.

" What is it sweetie?" his mother questioned.

" I want to go back, I want stay there and live with Jude and the Fosters family." Connor revealed to his mother. " I want to be closer to Jude. He's my boyfriend."

" Oh...I see." said his mother as she look pretty down.

" Mom, it's not that I don't want to be around with you, I do! I just want to be home with Jude." said Connor. " Jude is everything to me, he was my first love. You can understand that do you."

" Of course I do sweetie." his mother smile at him. " I'm very happy for you to care so much about this Jude guy and I will hope to meet him very soon. Maybe you can bring him here to LA when you guys visit me and you're sister, Starr."

" I defiantly will." Connor hugged his mother as he told her that he love her. " I love you mom."

" I love you too!" his mother replied.

Meanwhile, Connor started ringing as he got a text message from his best friend, AJ as it was about Jude.

 _" Hey Connor,_

 _It's me AJ! Look, Jude got beat up by Shawn Banks and his two friends, Russell Tanner and Greg Ross. You need to call Jude ASAP! He has bruise on his nose due to Shawn Banks kick Jude in the face."_

Once Connor read the text messages, Connor was so pissed off and he was ready to come back home and beat Shawn Banks and his two loser friends.

Jude POV:

Jude ran in his room as he didn't want to talk to anyone. Jude wants to be alone so he can cried his tears out. Jude hate the fact that he is alone. Everyone picking on Jude because of his sexuality. Jude wishes that Connor was there to protect him but, Jude knows that he has to defend himself from bullies. But right now he just needs Connor right now.

Jude's phone was ringing as he went to check to see who it is as it turns out to be Connor. Jude was happy to get a phone from his boyfriend.

" Hey beautiful!" said Connor on the phone.

" It's about time to call mister." said Jude.

" I'm sorry bae, I'll make it up to you." Connor promise Jude. " Question is...are you okay? AJ told me what happened with Shawn, Russell, and Greg attack you at school."

" Yea, They are just being jerks like everyone else and I can't deal with everyone talking about me and picking on me." said Jude. " I'm want to go homeschool instead."

" No you're not. You are going back to school and I will be there by you're side." Connor said.

" What? You're coming back? "Jude questioned Connor.

" You bet I am! My mom and I have a talk and she was okay with me to stay living with you and your family." Connor made an surprise news for Jude which Jude got so excited.

" Wow! I'm can't believe you are living us." Jude smile delight.

" What you say at court with Callie about you want me to have a family that's loves me but, I already have! You're family is my family." Connor tells Jude. " I just really can't wait to be with the people I love especially you, my Judicorn. I love you!"

" I love you too!" Jude smiled with delight.

" By the way, tell the three losers Shawn, Russell and Greg that I'm coming back and the first person I going after is Shawn." Connor said as he meant every word what he said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jonner: I need you!**_

 _ **A/N: Hey Jonnor fans! Thank You for you're response about this story! I'm truly sorry about the misspelling/grammar problem. I'm really bad at that. I'm truly sorry. I did the best I can to approve on this chapter. So, I hope it's a little bit better. Thank You for reading it!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy!**_

Jude POV:

It's the next day of school and I really didn't wanna go at all! I promise my boyfriend, Connor that I will go to school today. But, I'm just frightened! I can't deal with everyone looking at me and making fun of my sexuality! Most of importantly, I can't deal with Shawn Banks and his friends, Russell and Greg. I don't want to get beaten-up again like last time. God why Connor have to go to LA with his mom, I really wish that Connor comes back and be with his real family.

I was at lunch walking with Daria and Taylor as the three of us found a seat at the table. Daria and Taylor have always been there for me when I'm having a hard time with Connor. Even though, Daria was angry at meat the time for being with Connor but, she totally understand and Connor relationship. And I'm just as lucky to have Daria as my friend. Me and the girls sat down eating our lunch while having a conversation with each other.

" I'm so glad that you come to school Jude." said Taylor. " I thought you wouldn't shown up today from what happen yesterday."

I just shook my head as I wasn't even going to recall about the three losers and everyone at school who picks on me for my sexuality. The only people I care is my sisters, Callie and Marianna, my brothers, Brandon and Jesus, my foster mothers, Steph and Lena, my friends, AJ, Taylor and Daria and the love of my life, Connor.

" I didn't at first but, luckily someone talk me out to change my mind." I said with a smile on my face.

" Who talk you into going to school?" Daria questioned. " Was it you're foster mothers or Callie?"

" Neither." I answered. " It was Connor." I was blushing as both Taylor and Daria gasped and was screaming so happy.

" OMG! Judicorn!" Taylor was smiling so happy. " What did he say?"

" He just told me that I will go to school and that he will be there for me by my side." I answered.

Both Taylor and Daria was in shock when I announce the news to them that Connor is coming back.

" What? Connor is coming back?" Daria asked.

" Yep. He say he was going to be here and I don't see him at all." I was telling the girls as I was looking around to find Connor but, no luck.

Taylor touch my hand and was being a good friend to me, " Don't worried Jude. Connor will be here, he promise you that. Maybe he just in traffic or something."

" Yeah maybe you're right." I say as I was trying to get up from my seat, Shawn Banks and his two pals were right in front of me as they looking mean looking.

I really wasn't in the mood of dealing this bullshit! My main focus is to find Connor not have to deal with Shawn, Russell, and Greg crap about me being gay. Why do people have to judge me of being gay? How come I can't be Jude for once!

" Well...I'm very surprise to see the Judicorn show up to school." Shawn approach me. " Looks like he wants more from the legit Si-Ray BOSS!"

" Leave Jude alone!" Taylor demanded.

Shawn turns his head toward Taylor as he gave her a mean look on his face. " Excuse me...wasn't anybody talking to you?" Shawn questioned her. " Yeah, that's what I thought."

" How about you ladies just mind you're damn business and stay out of it!" Russell told both Taylor and Daria.

" I don't think so." say Daria as she was rolling her eyes at the guys.

" No one disrespect the Boss!" Greg tells Daria.

" She just did!" I finally stand up for myself. " What are you going to do about it!" I told off all three of Shawn, Greg and Russell.

Connor POV:

I can't believe it in my eyes that I'm actually here! I'm back at my old school again! Thanks to Mrs. Steph and Lena for dropping me, AJ, and Jesus to school since we sort over slept. But, I'm just glad to be back especially to be with Jude again. I really miss Jude a lot! My best bud, AJ gave me another big hugged before we all head to the Cafeteria. I haven't seen AJ and Jesus in a while. These guys have been like brothers to me, they accepted me from who I am. I'm just glad to have them on my side.

I bought Jude some flowers for a gift from me just to put a beautiful smile on his face. I'm just extremely to be back with Jude so, we can actually go on dates and stuff like any other couples.

" Man, I'm so glad to see you back!" AJ was grinning while patting me on the back.

" Me too! Bro it hasn't been the same without you man." Jesus replied. " Mostly I'm glad because Jude is getting on my last nerve from crying into tears." Jesus laughed as me and AJ laughed along with Jesus.

" Of course I'll be back! This is where I belong! You guys are my family." I told them. " You guys understand me more than anybody and I'm thankful to have to you guys."

" So...Ready to meet you're Judicorn?" AJ questioned me.

" You bet I am." I grinned so happy. " I'm ready to start a new chapter with Jude."

Suddenly, Jesus, AJ, and I heard the commotion going on as everyone was gathering around to see a fight. I got a quick glimpse of the one boy by himself with three other guys who was going to jump him and realize it was Jude. I was getting heat up as my face was turning red. I'm very pissed off that these three punk asses going to jump my boyfriend? That shit is not going to happened!

AJ and Jesus notice it was Jude also as they turn their head toward me to look at my reaction face expression.

" Um...Connor?" AJ call my name as I ignore him and march toward my boyfriend and those little bitches. My head was going to explode! I wasn't going to let anyone hurt Jude especially Shawn Banks and his two boys. Shawn calls himself the legit Boss Si-Ray? Well...I'm going to show him who's the real boss around here!

I got up behind Shawn and immediately push Shawn from behind as Shawn paused and start fake laughing while he just turns around and face me along with Russell and Greg.

" Leave him alone Shawn!" I shouted as I have Jude behind me for protection.

" Oh look! Connor is back!" Shawn was being sarcasm. " What makes you change your mind to live with your mom in LA? Is it because no one accept you from being gay."

" Shut up Shawn!" I argue at Shawn as I was this close to kick Shawn ass.

" What you going huh?" Russell questioned me. " It's just you and Jude which Jude is not going to a damn thing!"

" Nope! But, I will." say a voice as it turns out to be AJ who stand next to me on the left side as he was ready to fight.

" Me too." Jesus replied as he got on the other side and was ready to fight also. I was really glad to have Jesus and AJ on my side to support me. Now I have back-up.

Shawn, Greg and Russell got scared as they was turning around and face Brandon Foster, Wyatt, and the dark Indian gay dude who was at the LGBT Prom that was talking to me was in front of them as well. Shawn, Russell, and Greg turns around and face Connor, AJ, Jesus and Jude again while Shawn was acting so tough and brave which I know he's not. Shawn walks toward me as he just shoved me while he was trying to walk off but, I didn't let him. I grab Shawn and turn him around while I just swung around and roundhouse kicked him in the gut. While Shawn sputtered out a curse laced with blood and crumpled to the ground as the fight got started. Brandon attack AJ, Wyatt attack Greg, Jesus attack Russell and Jude and the guy at the LGBT prom, Sam got into a fight as well.

It was so insane! I understand why AJ and Brandon are fighting because they both want Callie but, why is Jude and Sam are fighting about? Everybody was going at it. It was a lot swinging punching somebody in the face with a lot of kicking and doing a lot of wrestling moves. I didn't even stop punching Shawn in the face because I was so angry and pissed of Shawn talking shit.

AJ swung back around and gave Brandon a fast and powerful roundhouse kick in the ribs ,Brandon howled in torment but still raced towards him. AJ grab Brandon's both legs as Brandon stumbled in the ground while AJ was doing the sharpshooter on Brandon which he hollered in pain. Wyatt came to Brandon rescue as he super kick AJ in the jaw which made AJ fall down. Jude acted fast as he was going to punch Wyatt in the jaw, Jude threw his hand as fast and as hard as he could. Wyatt stared at the river of blood that had appeared out of his nose and gum. Wyatt spat out a few teeth and collapsed.

Jude turns around as Sam jump up and landed on Jude as they was cat fighting. Shawn finally got me from the corner and "High Knee" me in the face. Shawn waited to long to finished me off by running his mouth. Shawn turns around as I dropkick him in the face and busted his nose.

" Come on Boss!" I was edging him on to fight me. Shawn screamed so loud as he was running to attack me as I "Monkey Flip" him and twist his arms for submission. I was going for breaking Shawn's arm off but, the teachers and principals broke up the fight and had had us separate from each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jonner: I need you!**_

 _ **Sorry guys for the delayed! I been a lot busy with other stories and being busy with my personal life. The Jonnor: I need you! story still continue and it will get more interesting! There will be a possibly M rated spin off of "Jonnor: I need You!" coming soon as it will be called, " Because Jude is worth it." which it will be Connor explaining his love to Jude, and being the perfect boyfriend for him.**_

 _ **With that being said...I hope you guys enjoy what's going to happened next.**_

Connor POV:

And then I got in trouble on my first day back at school. I did it for the cost of my boyfriend, Jude needed my help and it was worth it. I wasn't going to let anybody mistreated Jude like that because he is gay or if I'm not around, that wasn't going to happened on my watch! I prove it to Shawn Banks and his friends that I'm not the person you should mess with!

I was so glad that A.J and Jesus stand by my side to defend me but, Brandon, Wyatt, and Sam, the guy that I met at the LGBT Prom was in the mix was crazy and the whole fight was insane! Everyone was throwing punches, kicking and fighting each other. AJ and Brandon was going at it really bad along with Jude and Sam. This is not going to be pretty when we get home once Mrs. Steph and Lana finds out about this. Who cares, I get to be living with Jude and his family and possibly Me and Jude get to have our own room together. I been dreaming this day to come!

Mrs. Lana came in to the principal Lee's office as she saw me, Jude, AJ, and Jesus sitting in the office while Brandon, Sam, Wyatt, Shawn, Russell, and Greg waiting in two our assistant principals office. Mrs. Lana saw us she was very upset with us.

" What's going on?" Mrs. Lana asked, as she really want to know what's going on.

" These four Jesus, AJ, and Jude Foster along with Mr. Connor Stevens here have been in a fight." answered Principal Lee.

" Fighting each other?" Mrs. Lana was being totally confused.

" No mam, fighting with Shawn Banks, Russell Tanner, and Greg Ross along with your other son, Brandon Foster, Wyatt, and Sam." Principal Lee explain it better to Mrs. Lana which she gasped.

" What? Brandon got involved as well?" Mrs. Lana questioned which AJ has to speak his mind about Brandon which he don't like Brandon at all.

" Brandon attack me for no reason! I was helping defending Connor and Jesus and Brandon, Wyatt, and Sam have to jump in the mix." AJ explain what happened which he put ice bag on the side of his face.

Mrs. Lana nods her head as she understand that situation with AJ and Brandon which she will deal with that later but, she wants to know how the fight started. " Okay, but, how did the fight started? Who started?"

I was feeling to keep it to myself. Jude was sitting right next to me as he was helping by putting an ice bag on the right eye which I got a black eye from Shawn Banks.

" Shawn and I started the fight." I answered which Mrs. Lana was very surprised of me.

" Connor? Why? Why would you do something like this?" Mrs. Lana questioned me.

" Because I was protecting the love of my life...Jude." I answered, which both Mrs. Lana and Jude were just shock from what I said.

Jude POV:

Eventually, we got back from home as Brandon, Jesus, AJ, Connor, and I are grounded for a month and got detention for three weeks. Ugh! This is a nightmare! Hey, on the plus side, I finally have my hubby back! Connor and I are officially living in the same roof! I just love Connor in all my heart because he was the only guy that understand me.

This is my moment to be with Connor. Hey maybe one day we will have our place, get married and adopted some Jonnor babies. For right now, Steph and Lana let Connor and I share the same room and share the queen size bed together which that is awkward but, I'll take it.

I was in my master bathroom as I was getting change into my favorite short black "Star Wars" shirt with my red underwear as I was getting ready to get in the bed with my boyfriend, Connor.

Connor was whining and complaining how long it going to take to get change to my sleeping clothes which he wants me to be in the room so we can have sex for the first time.

I was nervous about having sex with Connor but, I trust Connor in all my heart! I would do anything for him. I walk out the master bathroom as I look and see Connor laying on the Queen size bed just being shirtless as usual with his sexy hot built-looking abs which I know he defiantly work out a lot since he was in LA. wearing his black pair of Jordan basketball shorts and was being barefoot.

Connor Stevens was defiantly checking me out by waist down and was getting all horny looking, " Wow! You look amazing!" he told me which I felt good about myself.

" Thank You! So do you." I told him as I sat down in the bed with as we just make out in the bed kissing. " I'm so glad you are finally home. I miss you." I wrap my arms around his neck while he have his left hand on my waist.

" I miss you Judicorn! This time I'm not going anywhere." Connor tells me with a smile on his face. " I'm all yours."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jonner: I need you!**_

 _ **Sorry guys for the delayed! I been a lot busy with other stories and being busy with my personal life. The M rated story, " Because Jude is worth it" is still in the work.**_

Connor POV:

Wow! Me and Jude finally had sex for the first time! I'll admit, I was kind of nervous at first because this was our first time done anything like this before. I gotta say, Jude was very flexible in the bed. We went from oral sex to doggy style to cow girl. I was just chilling and laying on my back while Jude was top of me riding you know what which I can't say.

Jude means everything to me, I want to protect him and be the boyfriend that Jude deserve. I'm just glad that Mrs. Lena and Mrs. Stef let me stay with them as I can get closer to Jude.

Back to the moment, Jude was getting to the moment as he moans so loud as anybody can hear him and I try to stop him before someone walks in on us but too late, Jude's big sister, Callie and Jesus walk in on us as they were in shock that we was having sex in Jude's bed.

" OH MY GOSH, JUDE!" screamed Callie as Jude stop as the both of us freak out about it.

Jude got off from me as he was putting on his shorts while have a put Jude's sheet around me to cover myself.

" Callie, what the hell!" Jude got mad as he was embarrassed as well.

" We need to talk now!" Callie grab Jude as they walk out of the room as leaving Jesus in a room with me which I felt it's kind of awkward standing in the room with my boyfriend's adoptive brother while I'm covering myself with Jude's sheets

" So, how's your first time having sex with my brother, Jude?" Jesus asked me which I'm very nervous to ask that question since this is Jude's adoptive brother.

" Umm..." I say nervously as I don't know what to say to Jesus.

" Come on Connor, you can tell me were family now and you will soon be my adopted brother in law one day but, you still my bro either way." said Jesus. " So, tell me."

" It was great! It was fantastic, I never notice how Jude can be so good at oral sex and etc." I said.

" Well, he learn it from Callie and Marissa so, yeah." Jesus laughed. " I'm glad you are back! Jude needed you the most."

I nodded my head as I look up to him, " I know, and I'll be there for Jude no matter what."

Jude POV:

Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed of my sister, Callie just bust through the room and caught me and Connor having sex. This was suppose to be our moment together and Callie ruin it. Connor was all in sexy abs, very muscular looking, tall, charming, great sense of humor, attractive, he's all the materials for me.

" What's wrong with you?" Callie questioned me.

" What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you barging in my room while me and Connor was in the moment?" I asked Callie.

" Okay, I was wrong for barging in your room but, don't change the fact that you and Connor had sex in your bed!" Callie argue at me.

" So? It doesn't concern you! Me and Connor love each other!" I said. " Beside, Let's just admitted that Connor has a nice body."

" I know right?" Callie was blushing but, then stop and notice that Jude was changing the subject. " Hey, don't change the subject, you and Connor have no business having sex."

" Please don't tell Lena and Stef, they will put Connor out and I can't loose him." I cried as Callie was feeling sorry for me.

" Alright! I won't tell but, promise me be careful next time." Callie told me.

I nod my head, " Don't worried I will, I trust Connor in all my heart."


End file.
